The LIttle Black Box of DOOM
by MonSteR.iN.yOur.MinD
Summary: Dib's tired of being tortured by his family and classmates and all he wants is a friend. Zim needs new plans, but would never work with dib-thing no matter how powerful they could be. But one little box could change it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first story! I'm new and would appreciate some constructed criticism. Oh and any flamers will have a Red's flaming foot up their ass! I think that's about it. Oh and of course I do not own Invader Zim in anyway because that right is bestowed upon the great god of Jhonen Vasquez and the foot in ass comment belongs to Red Forman on That 70's Show. By the way sorry if they are a tad out of character.**

"Oh that wretched little earthling!" Zim yelled as he stomped through the door immediately throwing his wig and contacts on the floor. "Why must he always get in the way of my masterful plans?" He screeched with narrowed eyes and balled up fist. He pulled out his laser gun and shot it at a vase, narrowly missing G.I.R's head. With his anger subsided slightly he looked at G.I.R then glanced at the TV "Oh that horrible monkey" he whispered, then continued his march down to his secret base.

********Meanwhile at Dib's house***********

"Oh man Gaz You shoulda seen his face. I'm finally going to expose him Gaz, I can feel it." Dib said with a hopeful glint in his eye. "You know Gaz soon people are going to start- "If you don't shut your mouth and let me finish my game you will die a horrible death. So horrible it's not even imaginable" Gaz said with fire in her eyes. Dib's shoulders just fell along with his hopes. "Nobody believes me, nobody ever does. I should just surrender the Earth to Zim at least then everyone who doubted me would finally pay after all these years of torture. They will finally realize I was right, but by that time it will be too late." He whispered to himself in the cold, dark, lonely confines of his room.

***********Later on at Zim's base************

Zim opened his door to find a rain soaked Dib sitting on his door step trying to withhold some warmth. "What Are YOU, my mortal enemy doing on Zim's mighty doorstep?" When Dib Finally looked up his lighting, hair, spike…thing was no longer perched high above Dib's head, but instead was drooped over his face as if gravity has one. "Now as much as I love watching you shivering down on your knees at my feet tell Zim why you are wasting his precious time with your inferior presence". At this Dib stood and walked fearlessly into the base knowing full well he was at the mercy of the egotistical alien. He turned, faced Zim and said "Zim you're a failure. You've been on this planet for five years now and haven't even come close to conquering it…Well besides that Ultra Peepi fiasco" at which both males shuddered. "As I was saying you're an arrogant, dumbass alien who has to get his priorities together if he wants to take over this lump of filth. You can't take criticism and always have to get your way like a self-centered brat. Now before you try to kill me I have a proposition or you" Zim's antennae suddenly perked up at this. "I'm giving up on saving the earth. I want to join you and help you wipeout all those idiots who tormented me. This" he said as he pointed to a little black box in the palm of his hand "is an all-powerful destruction machine that I was gonna use to obliterate your base. "But it's so…._small_" Zim said scrutinizing Dib. "Yes well Zim you and I both know that destructive things come in small packages" he said as Zim noticed the difference between Dib's 5' 8" height and Zim's humble 5' 2". "Anyway, with a single push of this button it could completely destroy anything within a 25 foot radius. Now I know that's small but if we made enough of these and used some of your Irken technology, we could have a pretty powerful weapon in our hands." Dib finished with a smug smile. "We. Us! OUR! Dib-stink have your brain meats gone bad? What makes you –"Zim stopped and thought _'Wait a minute I could destroy the earth with these, but I'd have to work with Dib-worm! Well, if I agree to this nothing can stop us!' _"You know I've never had many friends Zim, and I was wondering, well, in exchange for my help maybe, just maybe we can create a friendship." Zim, being too caught up in his bubble of destruction, agreed "Yes, yes dibwo- I mean **Dib**" said with much difficulty "You and I can become _friends_ so we can take over this ball of filth and then turn it over to the Irken empire and finally receive all the respect and praise I-eh I mean _**we **_deserve." "You know Zim friends normally exchange a human thing called hugs". "Well Zim is normal so how do we "hug". "We put our arms around each other hold each other close" Dib said with a suspicious glint in his eye and started walking closer to Zim. "But your soaked by that polluted water you call rain"! "And?" Dib said and then promptly started chasing Zim around his base. While Zim was screaming his head off he forgot about the broken vase which dib tripped and fell on. "Shit" Dib yelled as blood started running down Dib's arms. As he tried to stand he found that he couldn't fell back down cutting his knees too. Zim gave an exasperated sigh "oh you hyuman worm babies are so fragile. Computer, take him down to the medical ward." Suddenly the floor below him collapsed and as he was falling he thought to himself _'this is gonna be a loooong bumpy road till' we get this friendship thing down and I understand how this hell hole of a house works'. _This was his last conscious thought as he was knocked out with some sort of alien gas.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed and tell me if it sounds rushed or missing details please Reviews are rewarded with a magical unicorn of doom! Oh yeah and tell me if there should be a sequel because I'm not sure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for not updating in a while, been busy with earthquakes, hurricanes on land, my moosey fate, and what not. Anyway I'd like to thank all of my readers and followers for reviewing! Oh yeah and I don't own Invader Zim or any other character's that belong to the superior almighty mini-moose…... Or maybe it's Jhonen Vasquez. Oh and I've had a few complaints of cursing so let me tell you there IS cursing which is why it's rated TEEN so NO FLAMING!**

**Princess-Of-Your-Doom95: Oh yes, Dib and Zim shall reign DOOM upon the DOOMED heads of their DOOMED enemies!**

**ThatAznKid: Don't you mean epic FAIL!**

**XxxxxxxxSomewhere deep in Zim's basexxxxxxx**

'_Ugh my head' _Dib thought. "About time you woke up stink-beast." Zim said while leaning on the door frame. "Zim? Where am I? How did I even get here?" Dib said, just noticing his surroundings. He was on an odd looking hospital bed in a dark room that had a strange purplish glow to it. Then, it all came back to him and he looked at his arms, which were completely healed, and stood up and realized his ankle was perfectly healed. "How…..how am I healed so quickly?" "Inferior hyuman and your inferior knowledge. It's an advanced Irken healing process. Now get off your lazy ass and help me get this box thingy together so I can report it to my tallest". Slowly Dib got up and followed Zim down some dark hallways.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxSeveral hours, 30 hair pulls, and 22 antenna pulls laterxxxxxxxx**

"Zim can we please take a break it's 3:00 in the morning and I need to sleep". Zim looked up from his work and scowled at Dib "Fine, but your sleeping on the couch". Dib sighed in relief and slowly made his way up to the main level of the base. After he left the computer said "You know you've been treating him really nicely. If I didn't know any better I would think that Zim's actually has a heart". "A heart? Please Zim needs no one! I'm simply using the dirty earth monkey and once I get what I want I'll dump him off and leave him here with the rest of these filthy creatures to die. Now leave Zim alone to finish my work!". "Fine, but there's nothing wrong with having a friend Zim, you don't always have to be alone". "GO AWAY!" Zim screeched up at the ceiling and with that he turned and finished his work.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxZim's Couchxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dib woke up feeling refreshed and no longer tired, although he was a little hungry. He got up and turned towards the kitchen to the smell of kitchens and saw Zim scarfing down a plate of waffles with syrup dripping down the side of his mouth. After of few minutes of Dib silently laughing Zim looked up and pointed his fork at an empty chair next to him with a plate of waffles. As Dib sat down he asked "Hey Zim how come I've never seen you eat anything until now"? "Ith thimple Dif, Irkens can't eat Earfs disgustin filfy food. Plus Irkens enjoy sweeth phings better suth as the dewishus wathles!" he said with a mouthful of waffles while stabbing his fork into a pile of waffles. "Zim you just got your waffle spit all over my glasses!" Dib said while failing at cleaning off his glasses. "You should be grateful for even seeing my great Irken DNA"! Zim said slamming his fist down on the table making Dib jump. "Alright, sheesh! Have you done anything with our project since I fell asleep"? "Ah yes the boxes. How many did we need?" "Uhhh about 100: 1,000 mile radius ones and 13: 25 mile radiuses, why? How many more do we need"? "None I finished them all last night Dib". "You finished them all? But how I mean you need to- no wait Irkens don't sleep. But what about- Irken's PAK can supply them with nutrients for 3 months without food. Damn Zim you're like the perfect working machine"! "Yes, I know I am" Zim said with an egotistical smirk. "Now get up. We are going to tell the Tallest of my- ehh _our _plan.". "But I didn't get to finish my waffles" Dib said sadly. "Ugh you can finish them later there are more important things to do!"

xxxxxxxxxxxOn the Massivexxxxxxxxxxx

"Incoming transmission from Zim"! One of the crew members yelled. "Ugh, let's just get this over with." Red said tiredly. Suddenly their screen was filled with Zim trying to pull his dysfunctional robot off of his face while - "What _is_ that…_**thing**_." Red said, while pointing straight at Dib, who was hysterically laughing at Zim. Zim threw the G.I.R out of sight with a loud crash while he straightened his stance and saluted his leaders. All the while Dib had successfully hid off-screen watching Zim look like a dedicated Invader. "Hello my tallest." Zim said with a smile. "What is it now Zim." Said Red. "Well, I single handedly" *cough cough*"Eh, what I meant to say was, I had helped in creating a fool proof plan to take over the Earth." At which both leaders groaned "Yes, and I couldn't have done it without the help of my _friend _Dib." At which Dib came out from his hiding spot and looked up at the eyes scrutinizing him. "H-hi, umm well I'm Dib. I um, I am a human. This is my home planet here." Dib said nervously. "If it's your home planet then why are you trying to destroy it!" shouted Purple. "Well looks like Zim has something has in common with Dab." Red said a little condescendingly. "Actually it's DIB, and I want to help because I'm sick and tired of being so dedicated to saving the earth when I'm only mocked by my fellow humans. I'm constantly told that I'm insane that there's no such thing as Bigfoot, or vampires, or aliens. I mean of course you don't know what any of those things are except for the alien part of course, but I'm tired of being mocked for what I believe in. And dammit I just want them to see the go through the same hell I had to go through." Dib finished with a tone of anger in his voice. "Our plan is to wipe out the human race with these black boxes." He pointed to the dark masses behind them, barely lit from the light of the screen. "They explode simultaneously with a push of a button. We are planning on putting them all over the earth and setting them off. I originally created them to vaporize everything in its path, but we modified it so things just explode. You know, to leave the humans scrambling around for few earth days. Then we will plant one in the center of the earth and Earth will become and fiery waste land just like it was meant to be." He finished off with a smile. "Zim had something to do with this? And he didn't screw it up?" Red said shocked. "Yes actually he finished most of the boxes himself." Dib said. Well we have to go because um –"LOOK SOMEONES MAKING DONUTS!" suddenly the screen went blank and Dib finally relaxed his stance. ZIm stood behind him and started clapping "Very good for your first time speaking with the Tallest. Now come we have much to DO!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm finally going to get the ball on this story rolling! Ok this chapter includes random people dying, cursing, and violence. Sorry if its kinda rushed.**

"We did it. We finally finished!. All the boxes are in place." Dib shouted with a little too much joy as the Voot Cruiser started to shake, but Zim didn't mind he was just amused by how happy Dib was. "Yes, yes we are amazing. Now lets go back to the base you've got to be tired."im not that tired." Dib argued.  
><strong>xxxxxxxx15 Minutes Later at Zim's Basexxxxxxxxxxxxx<strong>

Zim walks in carrying Dib over his shoulder and throws him onto the couch with much work. Zim slowly looks Dib over, still seeing the small alien chasing child he met all those years ago. "It's for the sake of the mission" he whispered to himself. Regrettably he said "Computer, transport Dib to his house." And just like that Dib was gone. Zim slowly made his way down to his lower level base. He walked up to the Space station transporter took one last look around, making sure verything was gone, and left. Up at the space station Zim walked up to the moniter, looked at earth one last time, "Goodbye Dib." And with that Zim pressed the button that controls all of the boxes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxDown on Earthxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

All over the world earthquakes could be felt simultaneously. Children were crying, buildings were crumbling, and hobos were screaming about how they were right. The Eiffel tower had fallen and crushed many people below it. The white house exploded. More importantly at the Membrane house it was pure and utter chaos around it while Dib slept "Dib? What are you doing here? We haven't seen you for weeks!" GAz shouted over the noise as ib woke up. HE stood up and looked around his room as things were falling off their shelves. "How did I get here" He whispered to himself. "There's no time to talk to yourself Dib we have to get to the lab! It's the only place that's safe!" Gaz shouted while dragging her stunned brother down the stairs. After Dib explained everything to his little sister she couldn't believe her ears. "You betrayed your home Dib" she whispered. How could you? Because of you wee are all gonna die. You were gonna let me die." Gaz said with disbelief. "Gaz belive me I was going to come back, I swear. Zim must have brought me back here- that means he is in the space station, his base is destroyed and we have no hope left. I'm so sorry Gaz." Dib said with tears in his eyes. "I just can't believe he used me. He was the only friend I had that actually cared." Gaz looked at her brother and the state that Zim had left him in. "I'm sorry too Dib. If only I had backed you up all these years this could have all been avoided. But we can't dwell in the past. Now get up, we're gonna go find what survivors we can and search Zim's base. There's gotta be somwthing usefull there.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxZim's Basexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't believe it. Everyones gone." Dib stated sadly. "Well not everyone, but the people who decided to stay in their homes are stooped. Theyre just gonna die like sitting ducks. Now come on you've gotta know your way around this place, even if theres nothing here atleast we cantake shelter." GAz said walking past the broken lawn gnomes. Dib got up and looked at the world behind him, the world he had betrayed, now burning to the ground. Almost everyone was dead, soon those few numbers be no more. He turned and slowly walked into the base.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxSpace stationxxxxxxxxxxx**

"As you can see my tallest, my plan is going off,as humans say it, without a hitch." Zim finished with a smile. "Well I hate to admit it,but im impressed." Red said. "Hey what happened to your little pet, uhh, Dub was it?" Purple stated curiously. "Oh you must mean Dib. Yes well he is down on earth, I didn't want him feeling guilty and screwing up my plan. I only pretended to befriend so I could steal his idea and leave him to rot with the rest of the filthy earth monkeys. Plus Irkens wouldn't feel comfortable around a human. And I definitely don't want him hogging all the glory and praise for himself.". Red looked down at ZIm then back at purple "I think it's time". Zim looked confused"time for what?" Zim your missions a lie. Your not a real invader. We banished you to earth so you couldn't screw up everything. So, uhh, your not allowed back near Irk or any of it's property. Aaaannnnddd, you can';t contact us.- But my tallest- No buts, justs be happy were letting you live." And with that the tallest signed off for the last time. Zim slumped in his chair. The suddenly remembered Dibs on earth. _You know I've never had many friends Zim _ Zim remembered Dib said. "Well Dib you still have one friend Hold on, I'm coming for you." Zim said as he hopped into his Voot, knowing that there was only An hour before earth was obliterated.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxBack on Earth…Againxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gaz and Dib were sitting in the deepest part of the base. Gaz was playing with a lighter and Dib was curled up in a ball of guilt when suddenly the wall caved in and they saw Zim appear from the smoke and rubble. "ZIMM!" Dib shouted while running to him, but he stopped halfway. Picked up a rock and threw it at Zim hitting him square in the head "OW!" ZIm shouted. "You jackass! I gave you my help and this is how you repay me! You jerk! You think you canjust leave me here to rot in hell! I mean come one ZIm-" Dib stopped abrubtly as he was shocked becuause ZIm was hugging him. _'Zim never allows hugs' _ Dib thought. ZIm puled away and explained what happened with the tallest. "I realize that you are the only person who ever cared. I came back to save you and your sister can come if she wants."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxThree years Laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Zim, Dib, And Gaz had all lived happily ever after. Flying thoruoght the vast regions of space, from the World of the Universes Most Comfortable couches to The world of magicak Unicrns and rainbows(where Gaz died from all the happiness and good.)

**THE END!**

**Yeah sorry if it was really bad.**


End file.
